My Own Prison
by Fancy Face
Summary: Darien talks about the events that took place durning "Brother's Keeper."


**Author's Notes:** Big thanks to a fellow author: Invision. she helped me with this fic. You should check out her I-Man fics. There really goods. Thanks again Invision. You were a great help:) Spoliers: "Brother's Keeper". Title came from the song: "My Own Prison" by Creed.

**My Own Prison:  
By: LOSTwitch  
**

"Death smiles upon us men, but one must have enough courage to smile back." -- unknown.

Interesting quote uh?

I use to fear death but now I welcome it. Why you may ask? This is a long story so I recommend sit back and relax.

You see, I have this gland in my head. It makes me invisible. Crazy uh? Well, it's real and I wish it wasn't. I thought I was getting the better end of the deal but as always I was wrong.

Believe it or not I was a criminal and as the good saying goes no crime goes unpunished. Well, they caught me. Later on I was given a deal. The deal was to put this gland in my head and I go free. Freedom was a good motive so I said what the Hell.

The operation was successful and I got to go free. To make a long story short the plan backfired. My brother Kevin was murdered, and wouldn't you know Kevin was the only one who knows how to get this dame thing out of my head.

Am I mad at him? No. Shocking answer isn't it? You'll think I be mad as Hell at him for not giving us the plans on how to remove the gland. Now, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Okay, let me back up. You see Kevin wasn't the only one who had a great idea. I had one myself but everyone else thought I crazy when I came up with it, even my partner and friend Bobby Hobbes thought I was crazy. Now, my "great" idea was to find a way to bring Kevin back through Memory RNA. What that basically means is even though Kevin is dead we could get some of his memory and put inside of my head. Well, finally after constant arguing of The Agency and my Keeper Claire they finally agreed to it. The thing that made them agree to this whole idea of mine was when Claire said she could control it.

Well, the idea worked. My idea had worked. We had got Kevin back, but he was using my body. From what Hobbes and Claire have told me he didn't know he was dead or that they had used me for his experiment. Kevin wasn't to happy about that, but hey were brothers so what do you want?

Somehow when Kevin was me so to speak, him and Hobbes went after his murder Arnaud. To turn out, I wasn't the one who wanted the gland out of my head he did as well. He also has the gland in his head. In the end we got what we wanted, the plans to get the gland out of my head. Kevin already knew how to do it but he said he needed a private place to work on them.

That was a bunch of bullshit. He didn't give us what we wanted. However, he did give me a few words of "wisdom." He had left a journal so to speak since that was the only he could speak to me. He had something about how the gland had made me a better person.

Did it? You ask.

I don't know in truth. Don't get me wrong saving the world isn't a bad gig an all but I just hate being a lab rat. Hobbes says I have changed but I really couldn't tell you if I have or not. I don't really care about how I've changed, I just care about on how to get this gland out! My thought was always good and evil could kiss my ass but I guess you're mind changes when you've been put through Hell, like me.

So, now you're asking what can be so bad about being invisible right and why I would rather die then live like this?

Well, it's the madness. Madness from the Quicksilver. That's why Claire has to give me those dame shots a certain time everyday. I hate the madness. When, I become mad I hurt innocent people. I could even hurt Claire or Hobbes, in fact I've tried once or twice, and if anything ever happened to them because of me I would kill myself. Hobbes is my partner, and like I said earlier my friend. He is the only one I trust.

Claire it's a different story. To me she's... Well, I really don't know. It's sometimes I can trust her but other times I can't. It's hard for me to find people I can trust. Hell, you can't find hardly anyone to trust these days.

So what happens now? You ask.

I don't know. I'm going to have to wait and see. Though I really don't know how much more I can take of this. I can't out run this, and I can't outlive this.

It's like all this happened because of me.

Don't tell me this wasn't my fault!

I was the one who agreed to this this experiment. I just didn't think of the aftermath of my decision. It's almost like I've created my own prison. I can't escape from this...


End file.
